How the World Became Round
by SendMeAGiftBasketOrElse
Summary: A long time ago, before there was French toast, chairs, and little boys willing to give up their arms and legs to save the souls of their dead mothers and/or younger brothers, the world was not round as it is today. Witness how the roundess came to be.


How the World Became Round

This is a gift for one of my friends from the Risembool Rangers. The prompt was to make a Fullmetal Alchemist story using Kimbley and Melric (my RR friend). Those were the only guidelines, and this was the crack story I came up with.

Enjoy!

-------

ONCE UPON A TIME IN A RANDOM BUILDING SOMEWHERE……

**No, wait; I don't want the story to start this way.**

…**.**

**I got it!**

A long time ago, before there was French toast, chairs, and little boys willing to give up their arms and legs to save the souls of their dead mothers and/or younger brothers, the world was not round as it is today. No, in fact, the world was in the shape of a tuna fish. That's right, a tuna fish. A dead tuna fish to be exact. But one day, a girl realized that something was wrong with this strange, tuna-shaped world. This girls name was a secret, so well just call her Rachel. (No, that's not her real name…why do you ask?)

Anyway, as soon as Rachel realized the world should be a different shape, she set out on a mystical adventure to change the shape of the world. (I went on a mystical adventure once…baaaaaad things happened……) On her mystical adventure, she stumbled upon this guy, by the name of Zolf J. Kimbley. No I don't know why Kimbley was there, but it's part of the story so just go with it, okay? Good.

"Oh my gosh! It's Zolf J. Kimbley!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise, not expecting to see an anime character from one of her favorite animes. "What the heck are you doing here?" she asked, and Kimbley grinned at her.

"Well, well, you know my name. That's…" He paused, trying to think of the correct word. "Kinda cool. As for why I'm here," Kimbley struck a dramatically sexy pose, his long sexy hair blowing in the sudden wind, "I am Zolf J. Kimbley! I'm sexy! I can be where ever I want to be!!(LOLZ sexy)" he said, and huge bombs dramatically exploded behind him. Rachel sweat dropped.

"Um, okay…. Do you want to help me on my mystical adventure to change the shape of the world?" She asked, hoping he'd say yes. Kimbley thought about it for a moment.

"Eh, sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyway." He reasoned, and the two set off to find some way to change the shape of the world. (I was going to say Earth, but then again, I'm not sure the FMA universe calls it Earth, so we're gonna stick with the world)

While they walked, Rachel and Kimbley talked about what shape they each thought the world should be. "It should be in the shape of a doughnut!" Rachel cried happily, but Kimbley shook his head.

"No, it can't be in the shape of a doughnut, because then people could fall into it. Well, that, and it would probably get laughed at by other planets for being in such wussy shape." Rachel nodded.

"Well then what shape do you think it should be?" She asked, and Kimbley thought for a moment. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! We'll make it into the shape of Vic Mignogna™! Like a really big statue of him!" He exclaimed, and Rachel laughed.

"As AWESOME as that sounds, I would imagine that it'd be hard to make a statue of out the Earth (cripes, I just called it Earth ) in the shape of Vic Mignogna™." She told him, and he stopped walking.

"Wait. I just realized something; how are we going to change the shape of the world in the first place?" Kimbley asked her, and Rachel opened her mouth to answer when she realized she had no idea.

"Um….why don't we go around and ask people if they could help us?" She asked lamely, and he gave her a 'how-stupid-could-you-be?' look. Suddenly, Edward Elric and his armored brother Alphonse came walking from the horizon.

Gasp!

"Wait, I just got an idea." Rachel said, and then raised her voice to shout at the two brothers. "HEY! EDWARD! ALPHONSE! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

Ed and Al walked over to the two, even though I don't think they'd really do that in the series….but whatever.

Anyway, Ed was very angry. After all, he and his younger brother had been doing some very important things, when all of the sudden, this strange girl yells at them. I mean, what the hell man?! So Ed decided to make his feelings known.

"What do you want, lady?!" Ed shouted. "We were busy!!" Rachel smirked.

"Doing what?" She asked, and Ed sweat dropped.

"Well, um….I mean….I don't really…"

"We were playing with dolls!" Al exclaimed happily, and Rachel and Kimbley burst into laughter.

"Dolls?" Rachel asked. "Classic!"

"The great Full Metal Alchemist: Hero of the People, playing dolls with his little brother?? This is priceless!" Kimbley exclaimed, and Ed flushed in embarrassment.

"We weren't playing with dolls!" He snapped. "Barbie is an action figure!" Kimbley roared in laughter at the shrimpy boy's misconception about Barbie.

"Right…" Rachel said, trying to stifle her giggles. "Anyway, me and Kimbley are-"

Suddenly, Naruto Uzumaki appeared out of no where and pointed a finger at Rachel "Kimbley and _I_." He corrected, and Rachel glared at him. With out speaking to him, she punched the side of his head, and he disappeared. (Cheers for the Naruto Abridged Series reference)

"_Me and Kimbley_ are trying to change the shape of the world because the shape of a dead tuna fish just isn't working for me." She explained. "Can you help us?" Ed shrugged.

"What's in it for us?" he asked, and Rachel thought for a moment. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea, and snapped her fingers. (ROY MUSTANG!!!!!)

"How about I buy you the new Barbie California Dream House©?" She offered, using all her will power not to laugh again. Ed's face lit up, and (if Al wasn't a gigantic hunk of metal) Al's would have too.

"Alright, we'll help you. But, as soon as we change the shape of the world, you've got to buy us the Dream House©, okay?" Ed prompted, and Rachel nodded then turned to give Kimbley a high five. The (three? No wait; there are four of them now, right? Does Al count as one person, or two? Argh, whatever, I'll just stick with four) four world-shape-changers set off to…well, change the shape of the world.

"Anyway," Kimbley said to Rachel, picking up where their conversation had left off. "We still haven't thought of a way to change the world's shape yet." They walked in silence for a few moments, thinking about how they were going to accomplish the impossible, when suddenly, a building a few blocks down exploded.

Gasp!

…

Again!

"Holy shit, what the hell was that???!?!!!1!!" Ed exclaimed, jumping back a few feet. Kimbley rolled his eyes as the blond shrimp.

"Don't be such a chicken-shit Elric. It was just a little explosion." He explained calmly, and Ed gave the man an incredulous look. "It was probably just a bomb that was left there at the end of a war thousands of years ago whose fuse was just now lit by a random electrical fire because some idiot shoved a fork into an electrical outlet." Everyone turned to stare at Kimbley, and he gave them a small shrug. "What? Did I say something strange?"

"Um…no," Ed said, uttering a small, slightly-uncomfortable laugh. "Not at all…"

"Whatever." Rachel said, waving her hand dismissively. "It doesn't really matter. All we have to worry about is-"

She stopped as a tall figure dressed in blue stepped out of one of the buildings and snapped his fingers. Everyone stood in shock as another random building exploded. It was then that the figure (and if you don't know who this is by now, you seriously need to go watch more FMA. ) noticed Rachel and company staring at him like he was randomly exploding buildings or something. Which he was…is…whatever.

Cue the fan girl screams! As the last of the building fell over, Roy Mustang approached the small party, his ever present smirk present on his face. Wow, that sentence was kinda confusing.

"Mustang!" Edward yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Fullmetal shrimp, can't you read?" Roy motioned to the paragraph several sentences ago. "The author just said that I was randomly exploding buildings not seven sentences ago!" Ed looked up at the sentence Roy was referring to and nodded. Then, he looked at the sentence beginning this paragraph and his face turned red.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SWIM IN THE OCEAN BECAUSE HE WOULD JUST GET SWALLOWED UP BY AN OXYGEN MOLECULE FLOATING AROUND IN THE WATER BUT INSTEAD OF BEING ABLE TO BREATH BECAUSE IT'S OXYGEN HE WOULD REALLY JUST DIE BECAUSE HE WAS A SHRIMP AND SHRIMPS CAN'T BREATH AIR OR AT LEAST I DON'T THINK THEY CAN I'VE NEVER REALLY ASKED A SHRIMP IF HE COULD BREATH ABOVE WATER BEFORE, HEY THAT KINDA REMINDS OF THAT GUY BUBBA SHRIMP FROM FOREST GUMP, REMEMBER HOW HE USED TO SAY SWIMP INSTEAD OF SHRIMP, YEAH, GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES!!!"

ED FINISHED-

Oops, I forgot to take off caps lock.

Ed finished his short rant and had to gulp huge amounts of air due to the lack of oxygen he received while he was yelling. He looked up and realized that everyone had kept walking while he was yelling and they were already a few streets a head of him. "Bastards!" He ran to catch up to them, and everyone laughed at the teeny blond boy.

"Why are you trying to change the shape of the world?" asked Roy, and everyone besides Rachel shrugged. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh.

"_Because,_" She stated, "Can any of you honestly say you like living in a world shaped like a dead fish?" Everyone silently shook their heads, except Al, but that's only because his armor gave a loud squeak when he shook his head…so it wasn't silent.

"So how are you going to accomplish this?" Roy asked, and Rachel sweat dropped.

"Um, we haven't really figured to out yet…" She admitted. "Regardless, will you help us or not?" Roy shrugged.

"Eh…sure, just as long as it gets me out of my paper work." He replied.

YAY!

Then, all of the sudden, Roy and Kimbley both got an idea at the same time. And it was the same idea. Freaky, right? That's called telepathy, children. Say it with me now: TELEPATHY. Good!

Anyway, they got an awesomely epic idea.

"I know!" Roy and Kimbley exclaimed at the same time. Suddenly, Kimbley frowned. "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What's that?" Rachel asked. Kimbley turned to glare at the author, who was currently snuggling with her adorable Demyx plushie.

"Every time YOU write my name with flamey-boy over there, his name is always first. Now why is that?" He demanded, and the author shrugged.

**I dunno, I guess it just sounds better that way.**

"Screw you, my name's awesome!" Kimbley yelled, and the author laughed.

**Alright, alright, no need to get your thong in a bundle! I'll change it if you really want me too.**

Then, all of the sudden, KIMBLEY AND ROY both got an idea at the same time.

**Happy?**

"Yes," Kimbley said. "I do believe I am."

Then, Ed turned to Al and said, "Ew, he's wearing a man thong…." Kimbley rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that coming from the kid who goes commando." He replied, and Ed's face turned red.

"HEY! How else am I supposed to fit in these incredibly tight pants??"

**ENOUGH! No more talking about each others underwear, got it memorized?**

Everyone nodded.

**Good. Now, we've kind of strayed from our topic. So, back to the story.**

"I know!" Kimbley and Roy exclaimed at the same time. Then they turned to each other and continued to speak at the same time. (Teehee, think Hitachiin twins, kay? ….mmm, I love me some HikaruKaoru….*drools*) "If we make a HUGE explosion, we can blast the extra parts of the world off, and make the world whatever shape we want it to be!"

Everyone one was silent. And then Edward said:

"Are you high?"

"*shifty eyes* Maaaaayyybbeee….." replied Roy, and everyone laughed.

"But, how in the hell are we gonna do that?" Ed asked. "I mean, the people on the parts of the world that we blow off would be killed." Kimbley (oh my God, I almost wrote Mikami….SAKUJO!!!) rolled his eyes.

"A minor technicality." He replied, and the Elric brothers both sweat dropped. Rachel shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought it was a pretty good idea." She said, and Ed muttered, "Well, of course you would, you agree with anything that has to do with explosions…."

"What was that?" Rachel demanded.

"Nothing!" Ed said quickly, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, Al, who at this point had only said one line in the entire freaking story (and now everyone's gonna go back a few pages to check), decided to pipe up. "Wait, I've got an even better idea than blowing stuff up!" Everyone turned to him.

Everyone: What?

Al unbuckled the strap that held his chest plate to the rest of his body and reached inside his body to get something. (Wow….if this had been anyone else but Al, that sentence would have been really disgusting…) "Here we go!" he exclaimed, pulling out a magazine. He began flipping through the pages. "Take a look at this!"

Al found the right page and showed everyone the article. It was a story about these weird things called-

"Dragon balls?" Ed inquired. "What the hell is a dragon ball?" Kimbley, Rachel, Roy started laughing but stopped when the noticed the author glaring at them.

**Immature idiots….**

Rachel crossed her arms. "Oh come on, you know it was funny."

…**..teehee, he said dragon balls….BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!!!**

Everyone stared at the author until she calmed herself down.

**Ahh, okay, yeah, sorry about that…..Continue.**

"Anyway," Al continued. "The dragon balls are these seven glass balls with stars on them. Supposedly, if you gather them all together, a dragon appears and grants you one wish."

"That a great idea, Al!" Rachel exclaimed. "We can wish the world into another shape!' Al stared at her.

"What are you talking about? I was gonna with for the new 2009 holiday Barbie™!" Ed gasped.

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea! She doesn't come out until Christmas!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ed, can't you just alchemize yourself a 2009 holiday Barbie™?" Rachel asked, and the two Barbie crazed boys were silent for a few minutes.

"HOLY CRAP, AL SHE'S RIGHT!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"NO CLUE!"

"I'M GETTING KIND OF HUNNGRY!"

"BROTHER, YOU SPELLED HUNGRY WRONG!"

"SHADDUP!!"

And with that, the two brothers ran off to alchemize themselves some Barbie stuff, and grab a bite to eat. Actually, only Ed was gonna eat…cause Al can't…sucks for him, right? Anyway, back to the task at hand.

Rachel slapped her forehead. "They are so ADD it's not even funny." She said. Roy shrugged.

"Actually, I think it's hilarious." He replied, and Kimbley rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, forget about them, we don't need 'em. Now, how are we gonna get all seven of these *stifled laughter* dragon balls?"

They all thought for a moment. Suddenly (I use that word a lot, don't I?), Rachel got an idea.

"Oooh! I know where we can get them!" She exclaimed, and then ran into the nearest building. "Wait out here, I'll be right back!"

Roy and Kimbley-

"Ahem."

KIMBLEY AND ROY stared at each other. "So…" Roy said uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" Kimbley replied, equally uncomfortable. "How 'bout them homunculi?" he asked, and Roy shrugged.

"Evil." He said, and Kimbley nodded.

"Yeah."

They stood there, not looking at each other, for what felt like years, but was actually only 4.286736 seconds. Give or take a few thousandths. Finally the author got fed up with the pair of socially awkward (at least around each other) idiots, and handed them each a flash card.

**HERE! Since you're having so much trouble with a NORMAL CONVERSATION, read the freaking topic cards!**

Kimbley and Roy (THERE!) looked at each other, then down at their respective topic cards.

"Uh, so, how's work?" Kimbley asked, reading first line on his topic card.

"TRAVIS WILLINGHAM IS TEH SMEX!!!" Roy shouted, and Kimbley stared at him as if he were crazy. "Well, that's what the card says!" He said, somewhat flustered.

"Really?" Kimbley asked, looking over at Roy's topic card.

"Yeah, right there." Roy replied, pointing. Kimbley blinked, and then the two alchemists stared at the author, who laughed nervously.

**Eheheheh whoops. Looks like I gave you the wrong card….**

The author snatched up Roy's card and gave him another one.

**There you go.**

"Um, thanks, I guess." Roy said, and then read the first line on his card. "I'm still waiting for a promotion. How's jail?" Kimbley glared at him, and Roy pointed to the author. "Hey, don't get mad at me. She's the one that wrote it!" Kimbley switched his glare to the author, who shrugged.

**What, it's the truth!**

Rolling his eyes, Kimbley continued to read the card. "Same as ever. So, you have a new girlfriend, or what?" Suddenly, Roy's eyes got really big as he stared down at his card and his face turned tomato red.

"There is NO WAY I'm saying that!" He yelled, and the author sighed.

**Aww, why not? The fangirls would be happy!**

Roy glared at her. "NO!" By now, Kimbley was curious.

"What's the card say?" He asked, and Roy jumped.

"Nothing! It doesn't say anything!" He yelled, trying to hide the card. Then, an epic battle ensued between the two men, Kimbley trying to get the card, and Roy denying the card's existence.

**Yes, it was truly the most intense, amazing, fabulous battle I've ever seen. Too bad you guys missed it. Yeah, that's right. I'm not gonna write about it. So you don't know what happened. Sucks for you guys. Cause I mean, man did you miss something! It was awesome! My favorite part was when Kimbley used a YuGiOh card to summon a few soul reapers to attack Roy, but then Roy countered his attack with OTAKU! heartless, and THEN Kimbley called up Phoenix Wright to sue Roy and Roy had to use the death note to get rid of him! But then, since I love Phoenix too much, I brought him back to life! Aaahhh, yeah, it was the coolest.**

Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!

**Oh yeah, right, sorry.**

Smirking triumphantly, Kimbley stood with Roy's slightly crumpled topic card in hand. He read the offending line, and his eyes got wide. Then he turned to the author. "Well…I didn't know you were, um, into this kind of stuff…." The author shrugged.

**What can I say; I'm a yaoi fan girl!**

Everyone (and by everyone, I mean Kimbley and Roy) slowly inched their way away from the author.

**Jerks!**

At that moment, Rachel stepped out of the building she'd gone into. She smiled at the two alchemy guys standing near her.

"Okay, it's all taken care of!" Rachel said happily. "Now we just have to-" Suddenly, a random guy named appeared out of thin air. We'll call him…Paco. Yes…Paco….

"I'm looking for someone named…" Paco glanced down at a piece of paper. "Melric-chan?" Rachel raised her hand.

"That's me!" She said happily, and Paco handed her a giant cardboard box.

"Here you go." He said, and then disappeared again.

"What's that?" Roy asked curiously, indicating the box (who I've just decided to name Fred). Without replying, Rachel opened up Fred and pulled out all seven dragon balls.

**Teehee….that was a funny sentence…**

Everyone glared at the author, who stopped laughing.

**Sorry.**

"Anyway," Kimbley said, getting back on topic, "Where in the hell did you get those? And how?" Rachel grinned.

"Internet." She replied, and the two men stared at her. Rachel laughed. "E-bay, my friends, E-bay."

"How much did they cost?" Roy asked, and Rachel sweat dropped.

"Well, they were….OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!! DOLLARS!!!!" (It's not a real parody of anything unless that joke is used .)

Everyone was silent, until Roy shook his head. "Okay, whatever. Now that we've got the dragon balls, how do we get the dragon here?"

Rachel laughed and gave a sheepish shrug. "I dunno, I just bought them…" Roy sighed, and Kimbley slapped his hand to his forehead.

"That's just great, now what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kimbley asked, and everyone thought long and hard about their predicament. Or so it seemed. Actually, the only one who thought about the dragon ball problem was Kimbley. Rachel got bored and started thinking about the new Ouran High School Host Club English dub and how happy she is that Vic Mignogna got the part of Tamaki and Travis Willingham got the part of Mori (YEESSSS!!!!!! *does happy dance*) Roy, on the other hand, found his thoughts drifting towards a certain blond shrimp that was currently alchemizing himself some Barbie crap…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO'S SO SMALL THAT-"

**AHH! NO MORE SHORT RANTS!! *deletes Ed from the rest of this story***

Al: Ed! NooooOOOoOOOOOo0ooo! *deleted*

**That's better.**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the author with really wide eyes. Then, Roy turned to Kimbley and said "Remind me NEVER to make her angry…." Kimbley nodded.

"Ditto."

**BACK TO THE STORY, AND NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!!**

Pretending like nothing had happened; Rachel exclaimed "Wait, I think I know how to summon the dragon!" Kimbley and Roy looked at her as she arranged the dragon balled on the ground, cleared her throat and shouted "OH GREAT DRAGON WHOSE BALLS LAY ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF ME! I SUMMON THEE TO GRANT ME ANY WISH!"

Kimbley snorted. "Like that's gonna-"

He was cut off by a loud WHOOSH!! that was accompanied by a large, grey cloud. They stared in awe as a GI-FRIKKIN-GANTIC green dragon appeared from the cloud. "WAT THE SAMUEL L. JACKSON YOU DO WANT?" It asked, so loudly that the author accidentally spelled 'what' wrong. Rachel was the first to recover from shock. Which, if you think about it, isn't that easy. I mean, this huge dragon just popped out of a cloud. I know they summoned it, but were they prepared for the consequences? No, I don't think they were. Anyway…

"Um, we've got a wish for you…" She said meekly, and the dragon roared. It didn't say anything, it just roared. Like, a wordless scream, except it was a roar, so that automatically makes it manlier. Cause this is a manly dragon.

"YEAH, I KINDA FIGURED." The dragon yelled, and turned it's fiery eyes to the author, who 'meeped'. "AND YOU! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME AN 'IT'? I'M A GUY! AND MY NAME IS DENNIS, YOU KNOW." It, um, I mean, _he _said, and the author gulped.

**Oh, well…sorry, I didn't know you were called Dennis…**

Dennis glared. "WELL, YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIND OUT, NOW DID YOU?" The author shook her head, then scuttled over to her solitude corner and hung a sign on the wall next to it that said 'Authors Only!'. Rolling his scary, dragony eyes, Dennis turned his attention back to the others. "NOW, SINCE YOU THREE WERE LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET ALL MY BALLS, I UNFORTUNATELY HAVE TO GRANT YOU A WISH." Kimbley, Rachel, and Roy all nodded.

"Before we do that, why are you speaking in all capital letters?" Roy asked, and Dennis shrugged. I'm not really sure how, seeing as he's a friggin DRAGON, but it happened, so deal with it.

"I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S JUST HOW I WAS WRITTEN." He replied, and Roy nodded in satisfaction. "SO WHAT IS IT THAT YOU THREE WISH FOR?" Dennis asked, and Kimbley and Roy both looked at Rachel, who nodded.

"Well," She began, still not entirely sure what shape she wanted the world to be, "I wish for you to change the shape of the world into a…" Rachel looked around, trying to think of a good shape for the world. Suddenly, out of no where, it hit her like a ton of sphere shaped bricks. "A sphere!" She shouted.

Dennis nodded and, with another WHOOSH, there was a blinding flash, and the ground began to rumble. Before long, it was over, and Dennis had disappeared along with the dragon balls. Rachel face lit up.

"Yes! We did it!" She yelled triumphantly, and high-fived both Roy and Kimbley. "We changed the shape of the world!! NO MORE DEAD TUNA FISH!!!" Laughing, the three world-shape-changers began to skip around in a circle (think KH 2 when Sora first wakes up, except with out the talking dog…thing and no duck with a speech impediment). Then, Kimbley and Roy both realized how girly this made them look, and stopped.

When they were done celebrating, Rachel suddenly realized what this meant, and frowned. "So…what do I do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy countered, and Rachel shrugged.

"Well, it's just that I've been trying to change the shape of the world for so long, now that I have, I don't really know what to do with myself." She admitted, and Kimbley stared at her.

"How long have you been doing this anyway?" He asked, and Rachel thought for a moment.

"Well, that depends." She replied.

"On what?"

"On how long it took them to read the story." Rachel said, motioning to the lovely, wonderful readers who will take pity on the author once they're finished reading and go review…right? Good. "So what are you guys gonna do now?" She asked, and Roy shrugged.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Kimbley replied. "I'm gonna go randomly explode things!" He said, and then turned to Rachel. "Wanna come?" She smiled a dazzling smile that blinded everyone a little bit. (ONE BILLION WATTS!!!)

"Of course!" She said, and the two left to go explode the MSA head quarters. *is shot for indirectly insulting the mini skirt army* I was kidding!

Roy sighed. "And now I'm aaaalllll alone…." He said dejectedly.

**No you're not, I'm still here.**

Roy looked over at the author and shook his head. "You don't count, you're always here." The author pouted.

**Fine, be that way.**

They were both silent for a few minutes *cough* seconds *cough*, but then the author realized something.

**Hey, I just realized that I never wrote a disclaimer.**

Roy went back to check if this was true, and when he'd confirmed it, he said "Well, then say one now." The author nodded.

**Okay. *clears throat* I don't own any characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the shows/video games/fan clubs mentioned in this story. I don't even own Rachel (Rachel owns Rachel). I also don't own Vic Mignogna, Travis Willingham(*sigh* I wish….*), or Dennis (but I do own his name, cause Dennis' real name is Shenron xD). I do, however, own Paco, Fred, myself, and all 14 or so pages of this amazingly epic story.**

The author looked over at Roy.

**How was that?**

Roy nodded in satisfaction. "Very good, now you can't be sued." There was another short silence before Roy broke it by saying "I feel like waffles." The author nodded in agreement.

**Yeah, me too. Wanna go grab some?**

"Yup." With that, the two left to go get some waffles….mmm, waffles… Suddenly, Dennis popped up again, and shouted:

"AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! ….I THINK…"

Thend

-------

This random person in New York keeps calling me which is weird because I don't know anyone in New York. Should I answer?

-Aj


End file.
